


Playing Fair

by MagicalStripedHorse



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara and Sara train together and well...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStripedHorse/pseuds/MagicalStripedHorse
Summary: “You know,” Kara panted, her body pressed up against the wall, the concrete cold against her cheek. “When I offered, to show you around, this was not, what I was expecting.”





	

  
“You know,” Kara panted, her body pressed up against the wall, the concrete cold against her cheek. “When I offered, to show you around, this was not, what I was expecting.”

“Was there something else you had in mind, Supergirl” Sara purred, her breath hot against Kara’s neck and her hands on Kara’s wrists, holding her captive. Kara couldn’t quite understand how someone so small could be so strong, but she was definitely not complaining.

“Maybe,” she huffed. When the hands on her wrists vanished a second later, the other woman turning back towards the centre of the room, Kara saw her chance and swept her leg out towards Sara’s own. But before she could make contact, the woman leapt towards her right, easily avoiding the hit before twisting around and landing a swift jab to Kara’s side.

“You didn’t really think I’d pass up the opportunity for a fair fight,” Sara smirked, the glow of the Kryptonite sparking a dangerous glint in her bright blue eyes.

“Alright, I get your point, but,” Kara said as they started circling each other again. “I don’t see how this is all that fair. You had years of ninja training and I had less than a year with Alex.”

“You’re right,” Sara said, coming to a stop on the edge of the platform, “Maybe if you’d been listening to Alex you’d be able to take me.”

Before Kara could think to respond, Sara was off, taking a full on run at Kara. But Kara was prepared, planting her feet apart, raising her fists, ready for impact. When Sara was in range, Kara twisted her body to the side, arm coiling back before she swung it out, the force pulling the rest of her body forward, fist aimed for Sara’s cheek.

But nothing struck.

The moment Kara started swinging, Sara was down on her knees, her momentum carrying her forward right between Kara’s legs and out of harm’s way. She’d barely reached the other side when, with a quick lift of her leg to halt her skid, she twisted her body around and lunged at Kara’s back, throwing her arms around the Kryptonian’s neck.

Kara’s eyes went wide with shock, her hands shooting up to claw at the pair of arms cutting off her air supply. When the hands didn’t even so much as twitch under her now too human strength, she rammed her elbow into the other woman’s ribs with all the power she could muster.

That was the first real blow she’d landed, sending the former assassin tumbling back across the platform, grimacing at the pain Kara must have caused.

“Sorry,” Kara said, smiling as she started circling again, unable to hide her mirth at having landed a solid hit.

“Not yet, you’re not,” Sara almost laughed, charging at Kara once again. This time she didn’t dodge; she went in swinging, throwing punches so fast that Kara was barely able to block them all. Left jab, right jab, right hook, each one connecting with Kara’s forearms.

She managed to keep this up for nearly a full twenty seconds, long enough for Kara to have started recognising her attack pattern before she purposefully skipped a jab. Kara – still expecting the hit — reached out to block, the force causing her to stumble a bit too far forward when she hit nothing but air.; providing Sara with the perfect target.

In a swift twist, Sara slammed her palm flat against Kara’s exposed shoulder, forcing her to make an awkward ninety degree turn before Sara’s leg swept her feet right out from underneath her.

For a second her heart seized; the sensation of falling overwhelming her senses as she waited for the inevitable pain of her body hitting the ground. Only, it never did. Instead, she felt a pair of strong arms catching her on her way down.

To anyone looking from the outside, it may have seemed as though they had merely been dancing, Sara leaning over Kara’s body where she seemed to hang mid-dip. Kara looked up at the woman, at her dishevelled blonde tresses framing her face, the self-satisfied smirk pulling at her ever-present pout.

Suddenly falling on her ass wasn’t the only reason her heart was racing.

“Still not what you had in mind for this little field trip?”

“Oh no, this is definitely closer to what I was thinking,” Kara breathed, managing to find her feet and pull herself up, grabbing a hold of Sara’s arms as she did. “I am sorry that I hurt you,” she smiled, taking a small step towards Sara.

“Don’t be,” Sara assured her, a teasing half-smile tugging at the corner of her lips, “It was kinda hot.”

“Well, you won fair and square, so what’ll it be?”

“Round two?” When Kara’s eyes were as wide as saucers, her head shaking side to side so quickly that it nearly made her dizzy, Sara just chuckled. “Alright, then how about—“

She didn’t even try to finish her sentence before pressing her lips firmly to Kara’s, pressing her body against the Kryptonian’s as her hands settled on Kara’s neck.

Kara barely hesitated before tracing her tongue across Sara’s bottom lip, silently asking permission, which Sara was ever eager to give the girl.

The kiss left them almost as breathless as the fight had before, and Kara couldn’t help but think that this was well worth the bruises she might have for the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Magicalstripedhorse on Tumblr  
> and  
> @InkrediblySketchy on IG
> 
> Comments are always welcome!


End file.
